Ash's Love Story
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: It's about Ash's little love struggles on who he should seek to love and how he found it.


This is a little side story I thought of and I hope you like it. So be nice and don't be too harsh about this story I have thought up of.

Ash wakes up to a brand new day as he began to do his daily hygiene and finished doing his daily hygiene's and after finishing breakfast. He received a called via video phone by May who was in her hometown of Petalburg Town, where they began to talk via video phone.

Ash: Hello May it's good to see you are doing well how is the contests going for you.

May: They are going well, I have been in the past Grand Festivals and only won 2 out of all the ones I been in so how about you striving to be a Pokemon Master.

Ash: That's going well for me to, so why you called is there something you need?

May: Well, can you please come to Hoenn for me I need to tell you something which is very important to me and might make my life a whole lot better.

Ash: Since I'm on break from training I guess I can go to Hoenn for a while.

Ash gets ready for his trip to Hoenn he wonders what May needed and why she asked him to go there, but it wasn't time to ask questions it was just time to act there.

*Two days later*

Two days after Ash's call with May he arrives in Hoenn and traveled his way to Petalburg Town to see what May needed him to do as he arrives at her house later on that day.

Ash knocks on her door and asks to come in May was in this red dress waiting for Ash to arrive at her home May answers the door and hugs Ash, then she allowed Ash the way in the house which looked very roomy on the inside.

Ash and May sit down and began to talk.

Ash: So what reason you called me to come to Hoenn?

May: (Hesitates to answer) Well you see I wanted to ask you do you like anyone or do you date anyone.

Ash: Well, the other day Misty came to me and asked me out of a "friendly date" which turned out to be more romantic than ever friendly. She then asks me can she be my girlfriend, I told her no because I never thought she would ever ask me out and I didn't like her as much as she loved me. She even kept calling me each day to ask me out. I hope that my video phone doesn't have over 100 missed calls on it.

May: I see so what particular type of girl you like then.

Ash: Well, the type of girls I like is the ones who I can truly connect with even though we didn't show the love we knew we loved each other the whole time I'm looking for a girl who I truly would love.

May: Have you found out what type of girl you like.

Ash: It's between you or Dawn. You guys I truly connected with in time and Misty we kept fighting in the past which made me grow unattached to her. While you and Dawn don't argue or fuss at me or try to lecture me like Misty which makes me like you and her in the same way.

May: The real reason I called you here was to ask you would you please be my boyfriend you see during our travels I liked you during our traveling era, though I never told you cause I didn't want to stall your adventures, and the real reason why I always went to you first is cause I love you since the day we met even when we argued you were always the one I loved.

Ash: What about Drew?

May: Well Drew and I traveled in Johto he kept trying to be my girlfriend kept making jokes about me being his girlfriend so I grew tired of him and his jokes and I left him to go travel alone.

Ash: are you really sure you want to be my girlfriend…

May: I'm sure I do I missed the days when we used to travel and I hoped to travel with you again hopefully, and besides during our adventures we can actually connect with each other and set aside some differences and try to do what the other does. I have never done a gym battle before and you did contests with me sometimes so I would like to feel what it means to do a gym battle and how it would feel to travel with you again Ash… It's all because I love you.

Ash: I guess you are the one I been seeking this whole time the one who can connect/ try things new with me ok I'm fine with you being my girlfriend.

The two kiss and hugged each other and Ash spent the night with May, each night after the last they enjoyed the time they had with each other the times they could connect and the times where they helped each other and the couple lived happily as they could ever be.

So this is my side story I hope you liked it. By the way is there any story you can recommend me to read? Tell me I'll see you guys on a later date hopefully.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


End file.
